Diez Minutos
by Jesse L Black
Summary: Trunks del futuro viajará nuevamente al pasado que creo con su llegada, para alertar a los guerreros z sobre una nueva amenaza, pero su máquina del tiempo se descompone, trasportándolo a otra dimensión donde alguien lleva tiempo esperándolo. "Aprovéchalo Trunks, sólo podré estar aquí unos diez minutos.".


**Sumario** : Trunks del futuro viajará nuevamente al pasado que creo con su llegada, para alertar a los guerreros z sobre una nueva amenaza, pero su máquina del tiempo se descompone, trasportándolo a otra dimensión donde alguien lleva tiempo esperándolo. "Aprovéchalo Trunks, sólo podré estar aquí unos diez minutos.".

 **Diez Minutos.**

Un nuevo enemigo amenazaba las galaxias, el tiempo y el espacio. Trunks lo sabía, y debía intervenir a como diera lugar. No espero demasiado para ir corriendo a la máquina del tiempo que su madre había construido para él, estaba algo oxidada, dado que había pasado mucho tiempo de la última vez que la uso, pero su madre se había tomado la molestias de mejorarla, cuestión de saltar a la dimensión nueva que había creado y no a la caótica donde estaba viviendo.  
La paz se había restaurado notablemente, Trunks era feliz con su familia en el mundo donde vivía. Su madre gozaba de buena salud, había logrado hacer muchos amigos, pero el vacío no dejaba de sentirlo. Sin Gohan, sin su padre, sin las personas que tanto amaba. ¡Ahora podría volver a verlos nuevamente! Aunque nunca en felices circunstancias, pues era muy arriesgado viajar al pasado, ya se lo había dicho infinidades de veces, pero él continuaba pensando que lo mejor era viajar antes que volver a tener el mismo futuro aterrador que él había vivido, era una ley que debía romper por el bien de la humanidad.

−¡Trunks! –su madre lo llama antes que pueda embarcar rumbo al pasado−. ¿A dónde vas? No está lista, le faltan algunas piezas, la última vez se rompieron algunos circuitos, lo que ocasiono que tenga que repararla.

−Lo sé mamá, pero hay algo que debo hacer en el pasado.

−¿Tan peligroso y arriesgado es, que prefieres ir aunque la máquina este rota?

−El oponente viaja a través del tiempo y el espacio, sino llego antes que él, entonces, ¡puede ser que Goku y los demás estén muertos! Por favor, madre, déjame ir.

−Hmmm, de acuerdo, pero déjame colocar esto, de esa manera podré sentirme tranquila por tu viaje –Bulma, quien ya estaba avejentada debido a sus años, abre una compuerta y coloca el último chip, que estaba conectado a otros sensores−. Bien, creo que con esto podrás saltar en el tiempo.

−Debo viajar al año 779, de esta forma, espero que ese enemigo no los vaya a atacar en el pasado −sube a la máquina y coloca el tiempo exacto en el cual quiere viajar−. Tal vez deba ir a la montaña Paos o tal vez a corporación capsula…como no es el mismo pasado que el que tuve, no estoy seguro si seguirán viviendo en esos lugares.

−Ve donde el viento te lleve, hijo –sonríe Bulma.

Trunks sonríe y se cierra la capsula para luego desaparecer. El viaje como siempre era muy violento, pues la máquina se movía por el espacio tiempo, pero algo estaba mal, los controles no reaccionaban y escuchó un pequeño corto circuito. Cuando vio el tablero, este no decía el año en el que estaba ni tampoco el lugar, simplemente estaba apagado. Pestaño varias veces y se encontró en un lugar completamente blanco. Abrió la capsula y bajo, para ver si algo en la máquina se había roto, y observó que el chip que había insertado su madre estaba tirado en el suelo y la pequeña compuerta abierta, era imposible que se hubiera abierto en el viaje, más bien parecía que alguien lo hubiera hecho y de paso arrancado el chip para poder detenerlo. Suspiró y observó todo a su alrededor, era blanco el piso y el cielo, como si estuviera en una hoja de papel.

−Diablos, tendré que arreglarlo, estoy en medio del abismo entre el pasado y el futuro –murmuró el muchacho, tomando el chip, pero de pronto sintió un escalofrío, había alguien detrás de él. ¿Sería su nuevo enemigo? No, a pesar de ser un ki poderoso, no le daba temor, sino más bien una sensación extraña.

−Aprovéchalo Trunks, sólo podré estar aquí unos 10 minutos –la voz de un joven lo hizo despertarse de su ensoñación y darse la vuelta para observar al dueño de aquella cálida forma de hablar.

¿Quién diablos era? Su cabello oscuro caía por los hombros, algo desordenado. Llevaba un tapado color negro que le quedaba bastante largo, más debajo de las rodillas. Sus ojos eran oscuros y profundos, pero también mostraban alegría por el profundo encuentro, que Trunks no comprendía.

−Seguramente no sabes quién soy, y no me sorprende la cara que pones –el muchacho hace un ademán con la mano y puede ver que el joven llevaba unos guantes marrones, además, también traía una espada como la suya y unas botas iguales−. Como sólo puedo retenerte por diez minutos, te seré breve, yo….yo jamás he nacido en tu dimensión, por lo que no me sorprende que no sepas de mi existencia.

−¿Existencia? –preguntó sorprendido, Trunks no comprendía quien era, pero no podía evitar sentir una enorme emoción−. Tal vez no sepa quién eres, pero por alguna razón me provocas grandes sentimientos. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Por qué no naciste en mi época?

−Calma, calma, aún quedan 7 minutos para explicarte todo, pero, antes que eso me alegra tanto verte. Estuve esperando 30 años para conocerte y finalmente estas aquí, no puedo evitar sentirme emocionado –el joven frente a Trunks se siente conmovido, cosa que le llega al viajero del tiempo.

−Me llega tu alegría como no tienes idea, es un sentimiento que no experimentaba desde que Gohan estaba conmigo −murmuró−. Además, tienes una espada como la que tengo yo….y una ropa similar a la mía, con la insignia de la corporación capsula también.

−Oh, veo que lo notaste –señala la espada que tiene en su espalda−. He venido a traértela.

−No entiendo…..tú…..no comprendo…..

−Te diré quien soy. Me llamo Son Goten, soy el hermano menor de Gohan.

−¿¡QUE!? –Trunks se va para atrás, sorprendido−. Ahora comprendo, tienes rasgos muy similares a Gohan…..pero ¿cómo? Gohan y Goku han muerto, ¿qué ha pasado en tu tiempo? ¿Dónde estoy yo?

−Dado a que Goku jamás pudo tenerme, porque soy más pequeño que tú, he quedado encerrado en este limbo entre el pasado y el futuro. Gracias a tu viaje en el tiempo, pude nacer en el presente y actualmente tengo doce años, pero, aun así, mi cuerpo ha venido a este lugar con el fin de verte, aunque sea por diez minutos.

−¿Entonces….tú…..vives en el pasado que he creado?

−Exacto Trunks, he nacido en ese presente, pero dado que en tu futuro no estoy, aun así, una parte de mi ha quedado encerrada aquí…es muy doloroso, porque no hay nada en este universo, más que un claro vacío –cierra los ojos para sentir la briza, luego los abre−. Eres la primera persona que veo en mucho tiempo, cuando te vi pasar, pensé en quitar el chip a la máquina del tiempo con el fin de hablar contigo.

−Goten…. ¿puedo llamarte así?

−Claro, ¿por qué no? –sonríe amistoso.

−¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pudiste nacer en mi época? –aprieta los puños, Goten se queda mirándolo sorprendido mientras Trunks se acerca, con los ojos vidriosos−. Ahora que te veo y te tengo delante mío, me doy cuenta de lo desafortunado que fui…..y de lo feliz que estoy al saber que en el pasado estoy mejor que en el futuro.

−Siempre me pregunte porque no volviste al futuro de la época que creaste…..es algo que jamás podré entender…−mira el reloj del tiempo que llevaba debajo de sus ropas−. Ya casi no queda nada de tiempo Trunks.

−¡ESPERA, NO TE VAYAS!

−No te preocupes, yo no me iré, el que se irá serás tú….−coloca el chip en su lugar y cierra la portezuela−. Ya se nos está acabando el tiempo.

−No…..quiero estar más aquí….por favor, dame unos cinco minutos más.

−Se te está acabando el tiempo –le muestra el reloj, solo quedaba un minuto−. Lamentablemente es hora que te vayas, sólo pude detener el tiempo los diez minutos, ahora volverá a correr nuevamente y tendrás que llegar al pasado…

−¡NO, ESPERA, GOTEN! –estira el brazo pero no puede tocarlo, porque lo atraviesa−. ¿Qué?

−Lo siento mucho Trunks, pero es hora que duermas y vuelvas a la máquina del tiempo –la mano de Goten comenzó a subir hasta los ojos de Trunks−. Me alegró tanto verte, espero que nuestros caminos se crucen nuevamente…..lo espero con todo mi corazón.

−¡GOTEN NOOOOO!

Un rayo de luz hizo que Trunks cerrara los ojos de repente, y lentamente los abrió para verse en la máquina del tiempo viajando aun por el espacio blanco. Miró el tablero y vio todo correctamente funcionando. ¿Habrá sido un sueño?

Suspiró un poco y se intentó para acomodar el cabello de atrás cuando su brazo chocó contra algo. Al tocarlo, se dio cuenta que allí había un arma, su espada. Se la quitó de la espalda y vio perfectamente el armamento con su funda respectiva, pero en ella, tenía grabado una sigla: SG. Trunks sonrió entonces sabiendo que no había sido un sueño.

−Amigo, nos volveremos a ver, yo te lo prometo –susurró, recordando esa hermosa cara jovial de Goten.

A pesar que solamente se habían visto diez minutos, fue suficiente para que entrara en el corazón de Trunks y no saliera jamás de allí.

 **Fin.**

Sé que el fic es muy corto pero no me daba para algo más largo. Si hay algo que no entendieron, déjenlo en los comentarios, porque puede ser que no lo haya puesto y quedó inconcluso, pero, en síntesis, ese Goten se encontraba encerrado en el espacio temporal, dado que no nació, y fue creciendo junto a Trunks, pero en otro plano de las dimensiones. La espada la tenía por simple casualidad, pero él sabía que debía dársela a Trunks. Este fic en realidad lo pensé antes de ver las noticias nuevas del arco argumental de Trunks, donde parece que Mai o alguien igual a ella viaja con Trunks, en este caso viajo solo. ¡Saludos!


End file.
